Rika Furude
Skills Rika has the power to see Hanyuu, the ghostly spirit of a distant relative who has achieved a god-like status. Hanyuu follows her wherever she goes. The two frequently carry on in conversations, and Rika dismisses it to others that she has an imaginary friend. Because of Hanyuu, Rika is able to die and then be resurrected, though this comes with a significant risk. Each time Rika is resurrected, the reality around her becomes skewed. Hanyuu cannot control the degree of these changes. It can come as a reset in time or as an entirely different reality, lines and consequences becoming increasingly blurred with each loop. Rika can and has endured durations of medieval torture. She has even kept her eyes wide open while being disemboweled. Personality When around others, Rika usually presents herself as just a normal little girl, with the same common fears, playfulness, and optimism that kids her age would have. However, it's all just an act. Rika's true personality is actually very mature, and quite sly. The facade that she puts up is simply a means of preventing people from knowing the true nature regarding her recurring deaths. It is also useful when trying to obtain information that otherwise would not be readily disclosed with just anyone. She avoids saying too much about herself, often because she believes those who have a degree of knowledge about her are likely to be in danger later on. Rika can also be quite cynical and even downright rude. Although she tries to maintain an atmosphere of optimism amongst those around her, she herself is prone to pessimism. She has grown tired of her seemingly repetitive life. Appearance Rika is short and skinny, at only about four feet in height. She has long bluish purple hair that reaches almost to her waist, and big violet eyes. She wears a white cotton shirt with a pink bow, a navy blue skirt with suspenders and reddish brown shoes. In her pockets she hides pepper spray and a syringe. Relationships Aqua - Rika met her at Myrtle Beach and was awestruck by her hair color. She hopes to look similar to Aqua if she ever grows up. Beyond Birthday - Rika's first murderer. He abducted and killed Rika for publicly identifying him as a bad guy and menace to Pandora, for his previous attempt to murder Flonne. Creed Diskenth - Rika's second murderer. He killed Rika believing that her existence on Pandora needed to be eliminated for the sake of Train's well-being. Although she has come back, she still does not know his identity, but she prays that he does not go after Train next. Flonne - The very first person Rika met on Pandora. They became good friends, despite some rockiness along the way. When Rika was resurrected after her first death, she encountered Flonne, but the latter had forgotten all about her. Sometime later, Flonne just disappeared, and Rika tearfully sought revenge on whoever could have been responsible. Since her return to Pandora, she and Rika have yet to encounter each other. Hermione Granger - Harry Potter was the second person Rika encountered in Pandora, and because she learned about the wondrous academy of wizardry he attended, she was able to recall it months later when she met Hermione at the library and the latter mentioned the word 'Muggle'. Just three days later, Rika was murdered, and when she was resurrected, Hermione's memories of her were wiped away completely. Aided by Illumi Zoldyck, Rika kidnapped Hermione to take her to Near's house to determine exactly how much she had forgotten. However, before they could get there, Hermione's unconscious body abruptly vanished from the makeshift stretcher they had. Keiichi Maebara - One of Rika's best friends from Hinamizawa. Keiichi is extremely important to her, not only as a friend, but also as motivation to fight back against the creeping pessimism and hopelessness. His tenacious spirit gives her a general sense of hope that she otherwise would not have. During their carefree days, she visits him and helps him with his household chores. The two are very playful, but in times of need, they can always count on each other to be there for support. Although they are in Pandora, Keiichi is still susceptible to the symptoms of Hinamizawa syndrome. Rika and Hanyuu are mystified by how it is possible, given that, aside from stress, Pandora's environment does not meet the same conditions as Hinamizawa for the illness to actually occur. Rika sometimes worries about Keiichi, and thus she does not like being apart from him for too long. Near - Rika met Near at the mall and was quickly drawn to him because of his unique appearance, calculative intelligence, and sheltered background. When Near first vocalized his speculation that Rika was not what she seemed, she panicked and fled from him, unable to face the possibility that someone could see through her child persona. They did not see each other again until months later, when Near returned to Pandora not remembering a thing about his previous experience in it. She somehow managed to convince him that he had been in town before. After mildly accepting this, Near asked that she assist in familiarizing him with it. They became unlikely friends. As he was brilliant with his analyses and theories about the town, Rika and Hanyuu often took these into account when formulating their own ideas. When she was resurrected from her second death on Pandora, Rika found herself in Near's bedroom, and he walked in only moments later. Caught off-guard and unable to think of an adequate excuse for how she ended up there, she finally gave in and told him about her repeated deaths and the time loops she was subjected to, although she excluded Hanyuu's existence. Near became the first person Rika ever told that secret to. In addition, she eventually discovered that, while everyone else's memories of her had been erased, Near was one of two who retained theirs, the other being Keiichi. She is protective of Near. She does not like seeing him upset or bitter. Still, Rika often looks for ways to get him into a social environment, and just enjoy life, no matter how simple. Train Heartnet - Rika's adoptive father. They met at Lon Lon Ranch, where they were both looking for milk. They became very close. She came to see Train as a fatherly figure, which she realized she wanted and needed after having distanced herself from her real father long ago. Shortly after Christmas, Train adopted her. Their relationship was exceedingly happy. Prior to her second death, Rika had become a familiar face at the Riverboat Cafe where Train was employed, as she occasionally occupied a booth to wait for his shift to end. After she died, Train soon lost all memory of her. However, this left a confused emotional void in him that manifested into depression, which eventually resulted in him taking a week off from work and sulking at home. About a month after her death, Rika showed up at his doorstep pretending that she wanted to borrow some milk. He did not recognize her, but shortly after he let her inside, Train's memories of Rika came back and the two were reunited. History Rika Furude is the daughter of a shinto priest in the village of Hinamizawa. With the death of her parents, she is also the last living member of her family. She was pursued by a covert organization due to an alleged hereditary connection with a dangerous sickness, known as Hinamizawa syndrome, that was ready to become a full-blown epidemic. She was abducted and brutally murdered to prove such a catastrophe would take place. According to her conscious experience, however, that first occurred over a hundred years ago. And since then, Rika has been living in a time loop. The god-like spirit of her distant relative Hanyuu watches over her like a guardian angel and continues to resurrect her in an attempt to prevent such a tragic end. And so, Rika has been repeating the days leading up to her death over and over, accumulating over a century. Through death, she sort of crosses dimensions and experiences slightly altered versions of her original world. While some events and circumstances vary in these repeating loops, they ultimately lead to her doomed fate. Feeling powerless to stop it and worn down over time, Rika has grown tired of it all, welcoming any kind of change she encounters. Pandora has since become that change. Pandora History